Shallan's Unexpected Journey
by KalynaAnne
Summary: Something goes wrong while Shallan and Jasnah are experimenting with the portals in Urithiru and Shallan ends up on Earth. Dumbledore finds her and shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Shallan grimaced as Pattern formed into a sword in her hands. She still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of wielding a sword, but it was what needed to be done, so she would do it. She, Navani and Jasnah were running experiments on the portals at Urithiru, trying to get a second one open. Prior to Jasnah's return, everyone had been completely stumped, but between the knowledge Jasnah brought back from her time in Shadesmar and her abilities with the transportation surge, she brought new energy to the project. Their current working theory was that they would eventually need Jasnah and Highprince Kalinar working together to permanently reopen a portal, but they wanted to make sure they had things right before Kalinar bound it open. If this worked, Shallan would use the portal to briefly visit Jah Keved and then promptly return to Urithiru. Jasnah was physically sitting in the tower, but was mentally in Shadesmar monitoring and guiding the portal. Shallan slid Pattern into the sword slot and was excited to feel the portal unlock – finally, actual progress! She rotated the fabrial and, as expected the stormlight in the lamps faded. That, however, is where her expectations broke down. As the lamps faded, the room itself seemed to fade until she seemed to be floating in a black void. Once she got past the initial shock she called out "Oh storm it! Pattern, are you still here? Something seems to have gone wrong...do you have any idea where we are?"

"Mmmm... I am with you," Pattern buzzed, "but whether I am here, I know not because I am not sure where here is...Mmmm, Maybe somewhere in the far reaches of Shadesmar since I have my full form..."

Shallan closed her eyes against the overwhelming darkness as she lost her self in the contemplation of what to do next. What would Jasnah do in this situation? She sighed. Jasnah would know how to navigate Shadesmar, and that wasn't something she could just do. As Shallan pondered this, she felt a tapping on her shoulder, startled and whipped her head around hoping to be able to see something in the inky blackness. She was relieved to see Pattern glowing gently.

"Mmmm, didn't mean to startle... you were getting lost..."

"Well, yes, when we think hard on something we can get lost in those thoughts."

"Yes. Dangerous here. Lost in thoughts in Shadesmar is lost entirely."

Shallan considered this. "Pattern, I'm not sure what you mean."

"Mmmm... Thoughts are Shadesmar... A lie, but a good lie. If you get lost in thought in thoughts, you are lost."

Shallan shook her head. "I'm still not sure I follow, but I'll try to be careful. Do you have any suggestion as to what we should be doing next? How can we get back to Roshar?"

"Look. Your truth is what you see."

"Look where? Pattern, the only thing I can see is you..."

Pattern took her hand and pointed with it. As Shallan squinted in that direction she could make out... something. At least it wasn't pitch black. "Ok, how do I get there?"

"Mmmm... Lightweavers aren't for traveling... Lie? The best lies become like truth..."

Shallan looked over at Pattern with eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "Do you mean that I just need to be sufficiently convinced that I am already there and then I will be?"

"Mmmm... not sure... perhaps?"

"Well I guess I don't have any better ideas..." Shallan took a deep breath to center herself and tried to focus on believing that she was at that point in the distance that was something other than inky blackness. She quickly realized that as long as she could see that she was still surrounded by darkness, she was not going to be able to truly believe it, so she closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out her skepticism.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall and land on...something...she didn't recognize. When her brain caught up that things had changed and she was once again in a new situation, her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. As she looked around, her eyes grew wide – where on Roshar was she? She was definitely outdoors and seemed to be on the ground, but it wasn't any kind of ground she was familiar with. For one thing, whatever vegetation she was sitting on didn't seem even remotely inclined to retreat back into the rock...which...didn't exactly seem like rock, it was too soft. There did appear to be large rocks standing around though... Did she end up somewhere in Shinovar? Shallan knew that they at least had plants that didn't retreat, and maybe this soft stuff was the soil she had read about... She reached into the bag of supplies she had packed in case something went wrong to pull out her sketchbook. Drawing often helped her make sense of what she was seeing. As she did, she thanked the Almighty that her bag hadn't gotten lost somewhere in her unusual journey. That thought reminded her of her traveling companion. She looked around, but didn't immediately see him and, as her heart started racing in panic, she called out, "Pattern? Did... Did you make it here as well?" She was highly relieved to her a sudden buzzing above her and to see Patterns tangled mass of lines floating down as she looked up.

"Mmmm... still with you... still don't know where here is. Here _is_ a nice pattern though."

"A pattern?"

"Mmmm... big rocks all around in a circle with rocks on rocks, but maybe some missing."

Shallan raised her eyebrows as she carefully stood with her bag and sketchbook and began to slowly walk around in wonder investigating the area she had so unceremoniously landed in. She didn't know as much as she wished she did about the Shin, but this seemed like something that might have been sacred to them at one point. It also seemed abandoned and was impressive enough that she should have come across it in her studies. "Pattern... Either we have discovered some long lost sacred site in Shinovar, or..." here she took a deep breath, "or we aren't on Roshar anymore."


	2. Shallan Meets a Fire Chicken

Whrrrrrrrrthwick! Whrrrrrrrrthwick! Whrrrrrrrrthwick! Whrrrrrrrrthwick!

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and frowned at the little silver device that had just started going off. He had many similar devices in his office to alert him of strong magical disturbances at key locations. This one suggested that something significant had just happened at Stonehenge. Thankfully it was just wh

rrrthwiking - if it had been shrieking that would have meant dark magic and likely that Voldemort had decided to come out of hiding. This, however, was just intriguing. He glanced back down at the paperwork he had been filling out and shrugged. It could wait. He looked over to his phoenix, "Fawkes, my dear old friend, would you be up for a visit to Stonehenge?" Fawkes chirruped and cocked his head. "Something seems to have happened there, and, beyond the fact that I am curious, it would be prudent to investigate." Fawkes stretched his wings and trilled as flew over to Dumbledore who stood reached out for his tail feathers. They vanished in a flash of fire.

A sudden whooshing sound made Shallan spin around and the resulting vision made her jaw fall open in shock. A burst of flame quickly resolved itself into a person and the most brilliant chicken she had ever seen! After a few moments while she and the new man studied each other, Pattern drifted into her view and buzzed _"__Shallan. Your mouth. You are staring."_

Her jaw snapped shut and she quickly looked down as she began thinking frantically. This new man was certainly pale enough to be Shin, but he had far, far too much hair and she had never heard of Shin being able to travel in fire. For that matter she had never heard of **anyone** being able to travel in fire. Oh storms! She had no idea what was going on or what she should do next... but... but she had gotten through unfamiliar situations before... she just had to decide how to play this. Surely it wouldn't be worse than her first few meetings with the Ghostbloods. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to center herself. Confidence. She could do this. Pattern's gentle buzzing as he floated near her head was reassuring. He was often good at helping her sort through things and if everything went completely storms up she would at least be able to defend herself. She held her sketchbook close to her chest with her sleeved safehand and her traveling bag to her side with her freehand as she looked back up at the man and the fire chicken with what she hoped was an expression of wary confidence.

She realized that he seemed to be just as curious about her as she was about him. Well, she supposed that if he was typical of the people here, she probably appeared quite unusual. His sparkling purple dress thing was nothing like men would wear anywhere on Roshar.

Dumbledore wasn't accustomed to being speechless, but truly wasn't sure how to react to the young woman he found when he arrived. She seemed startled, so he kept his face serene as he stood quietly to give her time to compose herself – and him time to try to make sense of the situation. She was wearing a style of dress he had never encountered despite his many years and extensive travels and seemed to be accompanied by a small whirling mass of black lines. Most curious indeed. When she looked back up and didn't seem inclined to either attack or run away, he took a step toward her and gestured in greeting.

"My dear girl. I noticed unexpected activity here at Stonehenge and came to investigate. Would you mind telling me who you are?"

Shallan looked back at him in confusion. His language was unlike anything she had ever heard before. She opened her mouth planning to say something formal and productive, but what came out was _"Who on Roshar are you and where are we?"_ Pattern buzzed in a way that sounded almost like a snicker. _"__Mmmm...__Th__ere's__ my Shallan. The strange man probably can't understand us anymore than we can understand him." _Shallan glared at Pattern.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he watched this exchange. She spoke a rather curious sounding language and her friend seemed to be able to communicate directly with her. This was most unusual. He began contemplating how **he** could communicate with her. There were spells to ease translation, but they all required the caster to have some knowledge of both of the languages they were working with, a condition he usually easily met. They would not work here though.

Shallan narrowed her eyes in thought. She had no idea how to get back to Roshar (it was clear by now that she was no longer there) and as a Lightweaver she was fairly certain her surges wouldn't be particularly helpful for getting back. As much as she didn't like it, this most likely meant that she was stuck here until Jasnah figured out what had happened and was able to rescue her. Unless Jasnah showed up soon, it wouldn't be practical for her to just sit here waiting for her. This meant that, at the very least, she needed information. Right now her best hope of information was this strange man. Shallan made eye contact with him and then pointed to herself. "Shallan."

The man smiled and nodded to her as he repeated, "Shallan," and responded with a similar gesture and "Albus."

Shallan nodded slightly, "Albus." Now what... Shallan bit her lip and then sat down as she opened her sketchbook and pulled out a pen. They couldn't communicate in words, but pictures didn't have a language. Her pen flew across the page as she quickly sketched Urithiru and the portal they had been experimenting on. She sketched the palace of Jah Keved and added lines that would hopefully suggest that she was hoping to travel there. She then drew a large slash through Jah Keved and firmer lines from the portal into a solid black blob with further lines leading to a quick sketch of her current surroundings. As she finished, she stood and turned the sketchbook toward him hopefully.

Albus studied the image thoughtfully. Whoever this girl was, she had quite a talent for drawing. That quick sketch of Stonehenge was quite remarkable. He turned his attention to the rest of the picture. There was an interesting tower that she seemed to be suggesting was the starting point of her journey. Next to it seemed to be a traveling device of some sort with the indication that it was supposed to take her to the other large building. Instead it apparently took her into a void and then dumped her here. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and slowly pulled out his wand.

Shallan watched with fascination as the man, Albus, she reminded herself, took out an oddly uniform stick and began weaving it through the air. To her astonishment, he began to form the image of a large stone castle in the air between them. Was this man another Lightweaver?! Was that stick some strange fabrial? The image zoomed into a room where there was an image of Albus sitting at a desk... Shallan squinted, was he...writing? The image man then looked up and over at a small image of the fire chicken. The fire chicken image flew to the image of the man, which appeared to grab the fire chicken's tail before they both disappeared in a flash of fire. Albus waved his arm and the castle also vanished.

He then wove an image of what appeared to be a home with several other people around and then added an image of himself, the fire chicken and...and Shallan... appearing in a burst of flame.

Shallan frowned. Aside from questioning the brilliance of going anywhere in a strange land with a strange man she had just met, Shallan was worried about what would happen if Jasnah made it here and she wasn't nearby. She turned back to her sketchbook and flipped to the next page. This time she started with an image of Jasnah next to an image of Urithiru with her hand up to her eyes as though looking out of the page. She followed it with an increasingly hasty series of places around Roshar with a flowing line connecting all of them in sequence. Then a picture of Jasnah at a desk surrounded by books and finally an image of Jasnah at in their current location looking sad and confused.

Albus nodded slowly. Shallan seemed to be indicating that someone would be frantically looking for her and didn't want to miss them when, if, they made it here. While he was contemplating the problem Shallan turned to Pattern. _"Do you know of any way we could leave a message here for Jasnah? __Maybe in Shadesmar?"_

"_Mmmmm... __Jasnah will be tracking you, not just your path. Moving around shouldn't interfere much."_

"_You are sure?"_

"_Nothing is sure. Sure is truth, but truth is based on lies and always changing."_

Shallan rolled her eyes. Someday she would learn not to try to get a straight answer out of Pattern. "_Do you think we should go with the man and his fire chicken?"_

"_Mmmm... he makes good lies. " _

Right. That would be what Pattern focused on. Well, Albus had been reasonable so far and she didn't exactly have any other options. Now, how to tell him that she was willing (or at least had resigned herself) to go with him...

Shallan turned back to her sketchbook and made a sketch of the fire chicken with both her and Albus holding it's tail and then got Albus's attention. He gave her a questioning look and pointed back at her Jasnah sketch montage. Shallan shrugged and pointed at Pattern. There was no point in trying to explain her rough understanding of what Pattern had tried to tell her. Albus smiled and nodded and looked around carefully to make sure they were alone before saying slowly and carefully, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

Shallan raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. Was she supposed to have gotten anything from that? Albus sighed and repeated the first word, "The," and then gestured to her. Shallan repeated it back to him. They went through the whole phrase that way, first with the individual words and then with subphrases until Shallan was able to repeat the whole thing back to him. The words felt strange in her mouth and she had no idea what they meant or what their importance was, but she could say them.

Fawkes, who had been flying a sort of dance in and about the standing stones, now flew over to them and dangled his tail feathers between them. Shallan held out her arm and, to Dumbledore's astonishment, her friend seemed to meld into the sleeve of her dress. This girl came with no end of surprises. Shallan took a deep breath and confidently but gently took hold of Fawkes's tail with her freehand. Dumbledore joined her and they vanished in a flash of flame.


	3. Pattern Declares English Full of Lies

After the events of the last year, Shallan thought she had about had her share of new, unsettling experiences. The process of traveling by fire chicken wasn't actually that shocking – she felt a little warm and a slight tickling before suddenly arriving in a dark gloomy hallway – except for the simple fact that it had happened. Shallan had accepted the fact that there were fully sentient spren. She had, very reluctantly, accepted that she was on track to become one of the new Knights Radiant – the order whose previous incarnation had betrayed all of mankind on the Day of Recreance. She knew that Jasnah could use Shadesmar to travel quickly around Roshar and that Kaladin, that storming obnoxious bridgeman captain, could use stormlight to fly.

If the fire chicken had been a spren, she might have been able to just accept that Albus had some unknown surge that let them use fire to travel. The chicken, however, was clearly not a spren. It was a chicken. A flashy, brightly colored, singing chicken, but it was a chicken. Chickens did not travel in fire. If chickens and fire went together they became food.

While Shallan was still mostly out of it as she tried to come to terms with the idea of traveling by fire chicken, Albus gently led her down the hall to a staircase and then down to what appeared to be a kitchen. The sound of several people talking over each other startled Shallan out of her confusion just in time to notice a woman standing at what seemed to be a stove wearing short sleeves with both hands exposed and that there were boys, girls, men and women sitting together eating the same food at the table. She groaned, took a step back so that she was against the wall next to the stairs they had just come down, slid to the floor and buried her head in her arms. This world was **nothing** like Jah Keved, Kharbranth, or Alethkar.

She heard her name and glanced up warily. The group was clearly asking Albus about her, but she had no idea what they were saying and was already trying to process too many things to want to add anything else. The stove woman noticed her looking up and came over with a plate of...something, a fork and a glass filled with a drink that appeared to be some sort of orange juice or wine. Shallan realized that she **was** hungry and took a deep breath to calm herself before offering the woman a small smile and accepting the plate with a "_Thank you"_ even though she knew it wouldn't be understood. She inspected the food and realized quickly that she had no idea what it was, though at least the utensil was mostly familiar. She took a bite and contemplated it. It was very different, but at least it was edible. The woman gave her an encouraging smile and said something Shallan couldn't understand before bustling back over to the discussion at the table.

As she ate, Shallan worked on talking herself down. _You had already figured out you weren't on Roshar. The plant and animal life here is very different – the plants don't retreat into the ground and there are chickens that travel in fire. Of course the food is going to be different._ _The whole world is different. That also means they are going to have different sensibilities and different ideas about who should do what jobs._ Shallan groaned quietly_. _On an intellectual level that seemed straightforward enough, though it wasn't going to make it any easier to navigate this world. Maybe it would be easier to handle if she viewed the situation as a scholar. She reached this conclusion as she finished her meal, so she carefully set the plate on the ground next to her, opened her sketchbook and began to document what she had seen so far. In addition to helping Shallan organize her thoughts, the acts of writing and drawing always helped to calm her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the argument raging around her. She supposed it could be possible for the Death Eaters to try something similar to whatever was going on as a way to get a spy into the order, but she really didn't think they were that clever. Dumbledore's story also had too many details that made it clear that this new girl was not from anywhere they had ever heard of for the spy theory to be plausible. She watched the new girl as she pulled out a notebook and appeared to begin writing in it. Hermione smiled. That was something she would do. If you don't know what is going on, read, and if there is nothing to read, write down anything and everything.

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was now standing quietly off to the side and shaking his head as he watched the argument unfold. She knew he would get his way eventually, he always did, but she supposed that if they didn't get the argument out of their system now it would just start again later. It probably would anyway -from what she could tell the Order seemed to spend an awful lot of time arguing. She pushed her chair back from the table and quietly approached Dumbledore. "May I take the new girl, Shallan, I think you said, up to the library?" He nodded his agreement to her, but kept his attention on the argument.

She smiled as she walked over to Shallan and collected her plate to take it to the sink. Shallan was sufficiently absorbed in her writing that she barely seemed to notice. When Hermione returned she greeted the girl, "Hi Shallan," and when Shallan looked up pointed to herself "Hermione... Her-my-oh-nee."

Shallan smiled tentatively back and repeated carefully "Her-my-oh-nee...Her-my-oh-nee...Hermione." _Storms!_ she thought, _at least their language seems to use the same sounds_, _but they go together in such strange ways_." She watched curiously as the other girl, Hermione, mimed sitting at a table and writing and then gestured towards the stairs. Shallan nodded, tucked her sketchbook, which she was now treating as a notebook, and pen into her bag and stood. She didn't mind sitting on the floor, but she also wouldn't say no to having a proper table or desk to work at.

Shallan followed Hermione up two flights of stairs and a little ways down a hall to a room she decided must be Hermione's bedroom. Here Hermione dug a new notebook (it was always a good idea to have notebooks on hand, and they were **so** much more practical than doing everything on scrolls) and a few pens and pencils from her trunk before gesturing further down the hall. At the end of the hall Hermione opened a door and gestured for Shallan to enter.

Shallan's jaw dropped open as she looked in the room. "_Pattern! Look at all of the books!" _She stepped into the room and looked around in amazement as Pattern detached himself from her dress to explore the library as well.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she heard Shallan exclaim excitedly and saw something seem to float away from her. As Shallan looked around the library, Hermione walked cautiously but curiously toward the... thing?creature? that was now floating around the room. As she approached it she asked, mostly rhetorically, "Hello, and what might you be?". She was somewhat surprised when the... whatever it was... buzzed back at her with something that almost sounded like it could be words. _"I don't know why you are talking to me. Surely you know I won't know your language, you storming girl."_

Shallan turned at Hermione's voice and Pattern's buzzing and saw her examining Pattern with a bewildered look on her face. She laughed slightlyand walked over to join them. "Pattern,"she said pointing at her spren. Then she looked at Pattern pointedly, "_This is Hermione. She seems to appreciate writing and books. We should be nice to her. She might be able to help us learn their patterns."_

Pattern swirled around more quickly and responded, _"She can't understand what we say anyway." _Shallan raised her eyebrows at him and Pattern began to swirl more slowly again before drifting slightly closer to Hermione and buzzing, "Hermione." 

By this point Hermione was staring wide eyed at the two of them. Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing and hearing. Dumbledore had said something about Shallan's companion, but seeing it was something else entirely. Apparently Shallan had a constantly changing sentient fractal as a friend, or at least companion. Hermione knew that figuring out how to communicate well with Shallan was going to be a challenge when she decided to rescue her from the chaos downstairs, but now she began to think that she was in even farther over her head than she had realized. She wasn't sure if this Pattern was going to make things easier or harder and bit her lip in concentration wondering where to start before finally nodding and gesturing to the room around her, "library."

Shallan nodded and made a similar gesture around the room and repeated "library." They repeated this process with a table, chair, book, pen and pencil before Shallan realized there was no way she was going to remember everything and pulled out her sketchbook. She sat down at the table and began making a list. Hermione sat next to her and watched as Shallan drew small pictures representing each of the words they had covered and then drew out an elongated symbol next to each. After finishing with the library words, Shallan added a small portrait of Albus with his name and Hermione with hers. She then sketched the woman who brought her food and looked questioningly over at Hermione as she pointed to the picture. Hermione broke out into a grin as she realized the elongated symbols must be Shallan's form of writing.

"Oh that's brilliant!" She then pointed to the picture and said "Molly." Shallan repeated "Molly" back and wrote it in next to the picture. Hermione grabbed her own notebook, flipped it open to the first page drew a quick sketch of a book and wrote "book" next to it. She then gestured between the two notebooks. Shallan grinned and nodded as she pushed her notebook over so that Hermione could write each of the words using her script. Pattern hovered over them buzzing with excitement. When she had finished, he commented, _"Mmmmm...patterns..not perfect, but close..."_

Shallan looked up at him curiously. _"What patterns do you see?"_

"_Mm, her small symbols mostly pair with yours. But not all... chair has too many..."_

Shallan thought about this for a second before nodding to herself and flipping to the next page of her notebook where she wrote out each letter of the Alethi alphabet while Hermione watched curiously. Shallan then pointed to the first symbol and spoke its sound while looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione repeated the sound and drew the appropriate letter or blend of letters next to it. When they finished, Hermione pursed her lips. The chart they had just made was mostly accurate, but not completely. She pointed to the letter "g", which she had written next to the symbol Shallan had indicated was for the hard g sound and gave both the hard and soft g sounds. Shallan raised her eyebrows. Hermione thought for a moment and then pulled over her notebook and said "gem" as she wrote the word, underlined the "g" and repeated the soft g sound. She then repeated the process with the word "gap."

Shallan sighed. Of course. Hermione's script wasn't completely phonetic. That would have been too easy. Well, at least it did actually use letters and she wasn't going to have to learn a huge collection of glyphs. They made another pass through the chart with Hermione giving some of the most common alternate ways to form the sounds. Pattern watched this process somewhere between amused and annoyed. _"Mmmm, this is a terrible pattern. __F__ull of all kinds of lies." _Shallan glared at him._"That may be, but it is going to let us understand the people here."_

They spent the rest of the afternoon naming objects to slowly increase Shallan's vocabulary. Shallan found the process to be a strange combination of tedious and exhilarating. There were so many words to try to remember, but learning something new was always exciting.

Dinner that night thankfully involved many fewer people than lunch had. Hermione introduced Shallan and Pattern to Molly, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George and made the twins promise to at least give Shallan time to adjust before including her in any pranking. She told them about how they had spent the afternoon and asked Mrs. Weasley if they happened to have any pictures books that might be useful for helping Shallan learn English. It turned out that the Weasley's had a large selection of picture books that could read themselves to children, so there was an expedition to the burrow to collect them and bring them back to headquarters.

Ron had no patience for spending the day helping Shallan and Pattern with English, and Hermione angrily kicked out the twins after Pattern caught them teaching Shallan lies, but Hermione, Ginny, Shallan, and Pattern spent the next several days focused on getting to a point where they could communicate things that required more than gestures and pointing. Whenever Shallan felt like her capacity for new words and grammar was saturated, they took breaks during which she would teach the other girls a little Alethi.

Pattern naturally caught on more quickly and so occasionally wandered off to discover what kinds of lies the twins were creating. The fact that he was able to warn Ginny and Hermione of the pranks the twins were setting up helped the girls to accept him and quickly become fond of him despite the fact that Shallan was unable to satisfactorily explain the idea of spren. Ginny giggled that having Pattern as a friend was way better for spying than those extendable ears her brothers had created. Shallan laughed along and thanked the Almighty that there weren't other Cryptics here to bond with the boys. She could only imagine where that could lead.


	4. Pattern Gets a Chance to Play

This morning started as the last few had, with Shallan meeting the others for breakfast and then returning to the library to study English with the girls while Molly tried to wrangle the boys into helping her clean the house. Today, however, there was something going on that called Molly out of the house and left the kids to their own devices. Sirius was still home, of course, but he spent most of his time upstairs moping with Buckbeak and when he did come out was rather more likely to cause mischief than to be responsible. As the oldest Weasleys left in the house, Fred and George had decided this meant they had free rein to do as their hearts desired. Naturally, this meant that Ginny currently had bright green hair and Hermione's pens were dancing away from her every time she reached for one. A few minutes ago, Hermione had finally snapped and begun laying into the twins about how irresponsible they were being and trying to insist that they set everything to rights and then leave them alone. Ginny had joined in and now there was a full scale argument making it difficult for Shallan to think. She narrowed her eyes as she contemplated the best way to handle this.

Shallan had been reluctant to use any of the moderate supply of stormlight she had brought with her in case she ended up really needing it later, but she decided that it probably wouldn't hurt anything to use a small bit of it. She flipped to a clean page of her notebook and drew out a fierce image of Molly shaking her finger along with a few other quick sketches that would allow the image to move. "_Pattern,"_ she whispered, _"would you like to startle them?"_ Pattern buzzed excitedly in response, but Shallan quickly shushed him. _"__We are going to sneak out into the hall where I'm__ going to attach an image of their mother to you and then..." _she continued to whisper instructions as they sneaked around the argument and out into the hall. She infused Pattern with stormlight and triggered the illusion before quickly slipping back into the room to watch the results.

She had just gotten back to the table when Molly's voice boomed from the door, "Fred! George! What is the meaning of this?! I told you to leave the girls alone!"

Everyone immediately froze and looked toward the door while Fred and George jumped away from the others, "Mum!" "We didn't know" "you were" "already back!" "Of course" "we were" "being nice" "to the girls" "anyway, but..." they trailed off in confusion as the image of their mother flickered out and died and they noticed Shallan trying and failing to hide her snickering.

Ginny was the first to figure out what must have happened, "Whoa! You can do wandless magic? That was a really impressive illusion! How did you do it? What else can you do?!"

Shallan shrugged. She was getting much better at understanding English, but was still shaky when it came that fast and still not particularly confident speaking it herself. "It is... not your magic... Ummm..." she pulled out the sphere she had already pulled some of the stormlight from. "I am a..." she searched briefly for an appropriate English word and gave up "_lightweaver, _so I use these," she held up the sphere, "to... to make things."

Hermione began bouncing on her toes, "Oh! But that's fascinating! May I see it?" She held held out her hand in question. Shallan handed the sphere to her and Hermione examined it carefully. "Oh wow. That looks like an emerald! And it glows... Can you show us how you do it?"

Shallan nodded, "Sure," as she took the sphere back, "um, what should I make?"

Ginny grinned at her, "Can you show us your boyfriend?"

Shallan gave her a slightly sad smile and turned to her notebook to draw out the sketch of Adolin that she would need for the illusion. She breathed more of the stormlight in from the sphere so that she was just slightly glowing and breathed it out as she created an illusion of Adolin standing there grinning at them in his impeccable Kholin blue uniform. Storms. She had been so caught up in dealing with everything that, even when telling the girls about people from Roshar, she hadn't realized how much she missed him. Seeing her illusion standing there now though... It looked just like him, of course, except that the storming man never stood that still...

She sighed and buried her head in her arms on the table as she wondered what Adolin and Jasnah and the all of the others were doing. She knew Jasnah wouldn't give up on her, but, storms, _she_ didn't know where she was, how did Jasnah have any chance? A gentle touch on her shoulder pulled her back and she looked up to see that Ginny had slid into the seat next to her and was now giving her a concerned look. Shallan didn't have the English to fully explain, so she just shrugged as she whispered, "I miss them." She let Ginny pull her into a hug as she put herself back together. It wasn't easy, but then nothing in her life ever seemed to be.

The others looked on somewhat helplessly as Ginny comforted Shallan. Hermione desperately cast about for a distraction. She wasn't good at these things like Ginny was, but she did know that her own ususal response to being upset was to throw herself into a project. From her interactions with Shallan over the last few days, she figured there was a good chance that Shallan was the same way. Her eyes flew around the room for inspiration and finally lit on the wand that Fred was holding loosely at his side. "Oh! Of course!" She blushed as everyone immediately turned to look at her, "Well, it just occurred to me that we know Shallan has something like magical abilities, but we haven't done anything to test whether she can use our magic." She looked beseechingly up at Fred, "Could Shallan borrow your wand for a minute, just so we can see if she can use it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione,"Really? You think this is what we should be doing right **now**?" In the mean time, Pattern had buzzed over to Shallan and explained what Hermione was suggesting. Shallan gave Ginny a small smile, "It's ok, I want to know too," and then looked eagerly over to Hermione. This was good. As long as she didn't think about home she would be fine. Pattern would probably fuss at her later for having too many lies, but it wasn't like there was anything productive she could do.

Fred shrugged curiously and handed Shallan his wand, "Just be careful with with." Shallan nodded seriously as she reached to accept it, "I will." When her hand closed around the handle, her eyes widened and she stared down at the wand. She swore she could almost feel it vibrating. _"Pattern, what is this thing? It looks like a fancy stick, but..." _

"_Mmmm, it says it is a _wand."

"_Well, yes, that is what they told us, but what __**is**__it?"_

Pattern seemed to shrug. Shallan could never quite figure out how his twisting mass of lines mimicked human gestures, but he managed it some how. "_It says it is a _wand."

Shallan rolled her eyes. Sticks, even fancy, magical sticks, were hopeless. She looked back up at her new friends. "Sorry. I was...distracted."

Hermione smiled, "That's ok. Do you feel anything from the wand?" Shallan pursed her lips, "Yes, but I don't have the words..."

"Ok, well, let's try something. Your magic system seems to involve light, so let's start there." Hermione grabbed a pencil, "you move the wand like this and say 'lumos' and the tip of the wand should light up."

Shallan tried unsucessfully. She gave a slight sigh. There was no promise this was going to work, and even if it did, she shouldn't have been expecting it to work on the first try. George pulled out his own wand and stepped over to her. "First off you should be holding the wand like this," he held his wand out in front of him so that she could see and imitate. "Then you move it like this." He demonstrated the motion and the encouraged her to do it with him, "You don't want to whip the wand around too fast, but you do want a nice smooth motion." They practiced the motion a couple of times before George was satisfied. "Now, when you get to this point in the motion, you say 'lumos'". George demonstrated and the tip of his wand lit up. Shallan concentrated as she tried again and, to her delight, the wand tip actually lit this time! Interestingly, casting the spell almost felt like pushing stormlight into something...

She grinned before narrowing her eyes briefly at the wand in contemplation and then laying it carefully on the table. She grabbed her sketchbook and drew out a quick sketch of an axehound. She picked the wand, still lit, back up and, imagining that the light on the end of the wand was stormlight, pushed it out into an illusion of an axehound. Her whoop of victory was drowned out by Ginny's shriek.

Even though she knew on some level that it was just an illusion she leapt backwards and her voice trembled slightly as she squeeked out, "What **is** that thing?! It looks like something Hagrid would love..." The twins examined the new image excitedly and Hermione looked it over cautiously. Shallan grinned at them, "It's just an _axehound. _My brother," her voice caught slightly, but she pushed it away and kept going, "my brother used to raise them. We keep them as pets back home."

Having recovered from sudden appearance of the strange creature, Hermione looked back up at Shallan with eyes shining in excitement, "Regardless of what it is, you made it with Fred's wand instead of one of your glowing marbles! We **have** to get you a wand!"

At this point Ron wandered into the room, "What is all the screaming about?" Ginny gave her brother an unreadable look and pointed at the axehound in the corner. "Oh bloody hell!" He scrambled back towards the door. "That thing has way too many legs! Did Hagrid stop by?"

Ginny smirked at him. Her brother's reaction helped her get past her own, "Nope. Shallan used Fred's wand to create it. It is apparently like a dog where she comes from."

Ron shook his head. "No way anyone would keep something like that as a pet."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know we wouldn't, but if you grew up with them they would seem normal."

"If that **thing** is normal, her world must be completely creepy."

"Ron! Shallan is right here! If you can't be nice you can just bugger off again."

Ron threw his hands up in the air and grumbled as he stormed off, "The crazy alien girl shows up with creepy creatures and suddenly she is all anyone cares about..."

Ginny shook her head as she turned back to Shallan. "I'm sorry about my brother. He isn't good at accepting new things." Shallan nodded with a sigh. "I understand. I also have several brothers and, umm.. they are not always exactly..." she trailed off. She did **not** want to try to explain her family.

Hermione cut in, "Let's go find Sirius. Maybe he will know how we can get Shallan her own wand." She led them farther up the house than Shallan had yet been. "You've met Sirius at dinner a few times, but he tends to keep to himself. I don't think he's very happy here."

As they entered the room, Shallan's eyes were immediately drawn to the large creature in the room. Hermione had immediately turned to talk to Sirius, but Ginny caught Shallan's arm before she could rush over to it. "Whoa, Shallan. Buckbeak is friendly, but you have to meet him properly. Like this."

She walked slowly until she was in Buckbeak's direct line of sight and then bowed. Buckbeak blinked at her and returned the bow, so she stepped in to stroke his neck.

While Shallan was watching this, Pattern buzzed up beside her _"Is that a horse chicken?" _

"_I don't know anymore than you do, but it certainly looks like it. Storms. And they thought my axehound was strange..." _Ginny gestured for Shallan to come closer and bow. It took a little longer this time for Buckbeak to respond, but he eventually did and Shallan stepped closer to join Ginny in stroking his neck. "Ginny, what kind of creature is Buckbeak?" Ginny looked at her slightly surprised, but then shook her head, "I guess you wouldn't know, would you... Buckbeak is a hippogriff."

Shallan frowned as she examined him. "He can't be happy in this room. Does he even have space to stretch his wings?" Ginny sighed. "I think so? The reason he is here is complicated." Shallan was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of her name.

"Hey, Shallan," Hermione called. Shallan promised Buckbeak she would be back later, he was a fascinating creature, and walked over to Hermione and Sirius. "Can you show Sirius your axehound?"

She still had Fred's wand so she nodded as she carefully lit it with lumos and then pushed the light from the wand into the image. Behind her she heard Buckbeak snort and Ginny calm him.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "That's a mighty unusual way to use magic."

Shallan shrugged. "It works."

"Ah, that it does."

Hermione cut in impatiently, "Do you see why we need to get her a wand? It's silly for her not to have one when she is capable of that!"

Shallan looked at them, "How would I get one?"

Sirius frowned at her, "That's the question, isn't it. I have more money than I know what to do with, so that's not a problem, but people usually get a wand by going to Ollivander's, and I'm not sure how we are going to get you to Diagon Alley. I'd take you, but Dumbledore won't let me leave the house."

"Why not?"

"I was accused of a crime I didn't commit. You see..." he proceeded to explain the mess his life had been since the decision to make Peter the real secret keeper. At the end of his story he shook his head "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. It can't be very interesting."

Pattern buzzed appreciatively "_M__mmm... so many layers of lies...I like this one...He could go with your soldiers back on Roshar."_ Shallan laughed helplessly at Pattern's comment. "_He could, couldn't he...Oh why do I keep finding myself in this kind of position..." _She looked back over to Sirius. "I, ah, might be able to help with a disguise that would let you go out without being caught."

Sirius's eyes lit up at the idea of being able to escape the house, but Hermione cautiously chimed in, "We'll have to make sure it holds long enough and isn't easily dispelled."

Sirius wilted when Shallan nodded, but looked back up slightly hopeful when she added. "Yes, but we can test it. If we have enough light, I think it will work."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, what sort of disguise did you have in mind?" Hermione asked when they returned to the library.

Shallan gave her an enigmatic smile as she turned to her sketchbook and quickly drew Veil. She then took her partially used sphere and wove the image around herself before turning back to Hermione. "Something like this."

Hermione's eyes widened and she had Shallan walk around the room while she watched for anything that might tip someone off that the girl was wearing a disguise. When she couldn't find anything, she nodded thoughtfully, "It is certainly convincing. Now we need to make sure it won't be easily dispelled. We can cast glamours, which have a similar effect, but if someone suspects them they are easy to counter."

Sirius had assured them that the ministry would not be able to detect any spell work done in the house, so Hermione raised her wand and started with "Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened. She smiled, "Well, that's a good start." She then pursed her lips as she doggedly ran through a sequence of increasingly complex spells used to counter a variety of different glamours and illusions. None of them had any effect. Hermione tapped her chin with her wand as she considered other possible ways to disrupt Shallan's illusion before nodding to herself, "Nox". This time the illusion seemed to flicker and Hermione raised her eyebrows in question.

"That one worked, but I was able to bring it back quickly," Shallan held up the now dun sphere, "if you did that again I probably wouldn't be able to though."

"Hmmmm...well, Nox is not a common way to counter illusions," Hermione tilted her head to the side and muttered mostly to herself, "It's usually just used to extinguish your wand after you use Lumos. I only thought to try it because I saw you cast an illusion with Lumos. As long as you stay out of situations where someone might be extinguishing their wand that shouldn't be a problem..."

While Hermione was analyzing how much of a weakness the vulnerability to Nox would be, Shallan was contemplating her dun sphere. She quickly cut in when Hermione paused, "Hermione, can I borrow your wand to try something while you think?" Hermione nodded and handed it to her while still mostly lost in thought. After a couple of tries, Shallan managed to correctly cast Lumos and then turned her attention to the sphere, willing the light into it. She smiled in satisfaction as the sphere began to glow again. _Fantastic. Now I don't have to worry about not being able to recharge my spheres._ She grinned mischievously and turned back to her sketchpad. After finishing the sketch, she beckoned Pattern over. "_Pattern, we know you can maintain an illusion. Is there any reason you wouldn't be able to help maintain an illusion I cast on someone else?"_

Pattern buzzed thoughtfully, "_Mmmmm... I should be able to."_

"_Ok, let's try it," _Shallan infused Pattern with light from Hermione's wand and then sent him over to ride on Hermione's shirt as she used her sketch to build an called out to pull her friend out of her thoughts, "Hermione, go look in the mirror."

Shallan followed Hermione as she headed down the hall to the full sized mirror in her room, amused that her friend was still half lost in mentally running through potential challenges they needed to prepare for. A brief glance in the mirror shocked Hermione back to reality as she turned back and forth between Shallan and the mirror. "You... you made me look exactly like you!" She reach up to touch the soft red curls she saw in the mirror and frowned as she felt her normal hair.

Shallan saw her confusion and explained, "It's just an illusion, so you can reach through it, but as long as I'm careful about creating it, that shouldn't be a problem. It does mean that it is safer not to create illusions of different clothing though."

Hermione briefly considered this and nodded. "We should be able to find nondescript robes to use as part of the disguise."

Shallan grimaced and pulled her sleeved safehand to her chest. She knew that she was going to have to wear the local clothing when she went out, but she had been trying not to think about it. Just as Veil couldn't wear a proper havah and still blend in as a darkeyes, wearing a dress with a proper safehand sleeve or even wearing a glove here in the middle of summer was going to draw attention she didn't want. She had almost gotten used to seeing the other girls with their safehands uncovered, but it still made her somewhat uncomfortable.

Hermione saw the gesture and smiled sympathetically. Shallan had tried to explain Vorinism to the others and, while they didn't fully understand, they tried to be respectful. "You know, there are everyday robes with long, wide sleeves. If we find you robes with sleeves that are a little too long you can probably keep your hand hidden."

Shallan shrugged. That would be better than having to wear short sleeves like the other girls, but it still wasn't the same... She wasn't good enough with English to try to explain the distinction though, so she let it go with a sigh. They weren't ready for the trip yet anyway, so she still had time to talk herself into it.

They spent the rest of the day working on designs for faces for Shallan and Sirius to wear that were close enough to their real faces that the illusion would be hard to detect, common enough that they wouldn't stand out, and, in Sirius's case, different enough that he wouldn't be recognized. They also experimented with how much stormlight/wandlight Pattern needed to maintain an illusion on another person and how long they could expect it to hold. Through all of it, Shallan detached herself from the idea of actually making the trip and focused on it as an abstraction and scholarly question.

That night, as she sat on her bed brushing out her hair with only Patten for company, Shallan finally allowed herself to grapple with her feelings about going out to acquire a wand.

"_I can't just stay in this house. I __**can not. **__I won't let myself be locked away and hidden by anyone or anything, even my own sensibilities. And, well, it also bothers me that they are keeping Sir__i__us hidden away here__. I know his situation is different, but I also at least somewhat understand what it's like and it's __**not**__ ok. But at the same time, __even with _Hermione's_ explanations,__I don't know the local culture or how to blend __in __and__to __go out with my safehand uncovered... Pattern, I don't know what to do..."_

"_Mmmmm," _Pattern buzzed, "Hermione_ said that the robes should be able to hide your hand, yes? And the people here wouldn't pay any attention to it anyway..."_

Shallan sighed, looked down at the bed, and wrapped her arms around herself,_"Yes, but... that's not the point. **I **__would know that it wasn't properly covered and, in addition to it feeling wrong, it would be a distraction."_

Pattern bobbed around confused "_Mmmm, if the sleeve will cover your hand anyway, why can't you wear your glove?"_

Shallan raised her eyebrows as she looked up slowly. "_That, Pattern, is a very good question."_

A couple of days later, Shallan, Hermione, and Sirius were all reasonably happy with the disguises and the plan. At one point they considered getting approval from the Order for their trip, but decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Everyone seemed strangely determined to keep Sirius locked up in the house. They had the twins, who were happy for any excuse to cause mischief, create a distraction that allowed Shallan and Sirius to sneak out of the house. Hermione summoned the Knight Bus for them and they set off for the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. It was a busy enough day at the Leaky that they had no trouble casually waiting for someone to open the passage to the Alley and then following them through.

Their first stop was Gringotts and, as they made their way there, Shallan looked around the street in wonder. She itched to pull out her sketchbook and to begin recording everything she saw, but constrained herself to frequently blinking and taking memories to draw later. Hermione had warned Shallan about the goblins, but she still did a double take when she saw the first one as they arrived at the bank. Sirius presented the key to the Black family vault to one of the tellers and they were able to retrieve the money they would need (and quite a bit more) with no difficulty. Shallan was none too sure about the cart ride to and from the vault and the whole idea of the bank was strange to her - spheres were far too useful to lock away in a vault somewhere. She coped, as usual, by reminding herself to view everything as a scholar and took copious mental notes about the system and stored a few images to draw later.

After leaving the bank, Sirius guided them farther down the street to the Ollivander's. As they walked into the wandshop, Shallan looked around and turned to Sirius in confusion, "Is there no one here?" Sirius shook his head, but before he could answer an old man with a deeply lined face and fluffy white hair suddenly appeared in front of them with wide peering eyes, "Sirius Black. I can't say I expected to see you here."

Shallan stumbled back a step as her heart started racing. _He can see through my illusion. We didn't plan for this... _

At this point Ollivander's attention turned to Shallan and his eyebrows flew up. He glanced back curious to Sirius, "Not only did you manage to move unnoticed through the Alley, you also have a companion who is, shall we say, not from around here..."

Sirius rolled his eyes,"Yeah, yeah. My friend is why we are here. She needs a wand. Though, I could use a new one too if you are willing to sell me one."

Olivander looked over Sirius pensively, "Yes, I suppose you could. Such a shame. Whatever happened to it?"

Sirius gave a half shrug, "Not really sure."

"Mmm, I see." Olivander nodded to his tape measure which leapt up and slithered toward Sirius. "Your right hand is still your wand hand?"

"So far as I know."

After several failed fits, Olivander turned to Sirus, "Here, try this one. Dogwood and dragon heartstring, 9 ¼ inches, rigid."

As Sirius took the wand it let out a loud bark and released a puff of black smoke that swirled and resolved itself into a black dog with an energetically wagging tail. Sirius grinned broadly. "Ah, this will do quite well."

Olivander nodded and turned to examine Shallan as he muttered about dogwood not usually being literally related to dogs. "And which is your wand hand?"

The tape measure slithered over to her and began take all sorts of measurements as Ollivander moved around the shop collecting wand boxes. As the tape measure finshed and made its way back to its home on the counter, he returned to Shallan and began handing her wands to test, telling her about each wand and its potential strengths as he did. None in the first batch gave any reaction, though there were a few that Shallan felt the same almost vibration from that she noticed the first time she held Fred's wand. While Ollivander returned to shelves to collect more wands for her to try, Shallan heard a soft buzzing over his mutterings.

"_Mmmmm...patterns..." _

Shallan narrowed her eyes and looked toward Sirius who had Pattern hiding on his robes, _I thought Pattern agreed to stay quiet, _but she asked quietly anyway,_"What patterns?"_

"_In the wands. Some like you better than others. The fir ones..."_

Shallan took a deep breath and then cut in to Ollivander's running commentary, "Um, sir, the fir wands have felt closer to right than the others."

He froze and Shallan spent several uncomfortable moments with him blinking at her before he was off digging through his store of wands again. "Let's see... Let's see... maybe... yes... Here try this one, 10 and a half inch, surprisingly springy fir and unicorn hair."

This time when she tentatively took the wand, the tip burst into brilliant light.

"Interesting, Interesting... Fir... You must be stronger than you look." Ollivander peered intently at her, "A survior's wand, particularly inclined toward transfiguration... That will be seven Galleons each for the two wands."

While Shallan was still trying to figure out how to respond to the disconcerting shopkeeper, Sirius handed over the Galleons and gently guided her out of the shop.


End file.
